This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for wrapping books and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to wrap-around packing wherein discrete articles are deposited upon carton blanks which are wrapped about the articles to surround all sides of the articles. The thus obtained packages are then ready for stacking, storage or transport.
In the art of packaging products of variable length, width and height, it s the practice of the manufacturer to maintain a large inventory of pre-scored and pre-slit containers of varying sizes together with an inventory of filler pads for insertion into the filled containers since normal size variations in so-called standard size products will result in the container selected being slightly too small or too large. Thus, a tight package of the product is not obtained without the use of the aforementioned filler pads.
Moreover, when the production is changed to new sized articles to be wrapped, a different sized pre-scored and pre-slit blank must be inventoried and used. This contributes to the initial cost of the packages and necessitates relatively long interruptions of the packing operation during conversion from the processing of a first dimensioned article to the processing of articles of a different second dimension.
In accordance with the present invention, articles of different sizes such as different pack sizes of books, are wrapped with a carton formed from a blank in a continuous manner in a new and improved process. This is achieved by taking a standard size blank or blanks and custom trimming the blanks to a size relates to the pack size and adjusting the slotting and scoring means to form the blank so that it wraps neatly about the book pack. The preferred process is practiced by an in-line, high speed, case packing machine which can be readily adjusted to handle and carton different sizes of book packs. Preferably information on sizing from previous orders of book packs is stored and used by a controller to reposition slitting knives to cut the blanks to size, to reposition slotting knives to slot the blanks, and/or to reposition slotting blades to score the blanks to neatly fit the carton to the size of the book pack. Thus, the same size of blanks, such as corrugated board blanks, can be customized to the order without having to inventory a large number of blank sizes and/or without having to use filler pads.
This invention provides a machine capable of performing this method in high speed production operation and which will produce a tightly wrapped pack or case that can easily be handled and which is well suited to reduce and to avoid damage to the contents in any such later handing.
In this invention a controller for controlling the sizing, scoring and slotting means has stored information on sizing from previous orders of identical sizes and uses this stored information for automatically adjusting the appropriate scoring blades, trimming knives, etc. in order to produce a pre-sized and pre-formed flat blank which is identical to the said previous orders.